In the past, in an information technology (IT) system, a data center, and the like, operation management of the IT system is performed in accordance with an operation procedure manual. However, as the scale of the IT system has increased, the cost for operation management has increased, and therefore, a measure for addressing increase in cost is demanded.
Then, as a measure for addressing increase in cost, applications that automate operation procedures to reduce operation management cost have been provided. In general, for such an application, a method is used in which a component (startup and stop of a server, and the like) in which each of individual operation controls in operation procedures is abstracted is prepared and a flow including automated operation procedures is created by combining such components, and then, the flow is executed.
Although there are various technologies of automatically extracting, when an error occurs on a system, a handling method for handling the error, there are cases where an appropriate handling method is not extracted. In many cases, reasons for this are that a feature of a computer in which an error has occurred on which focus is presumably to be put is not used, that the configuration of the system which dynamically changes is not correctly recognized, and the like.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-43029 discusses an example of the related art.